The Change
by Palendrome
Summary: This story is about after Bella is changed and all the stuff that she has to go through. Only there's a slight bump in her plan of a happily ever after with Edward and the rest of the Cullens. And what about Jacob?
1. Chapter 1

Ok so i just decided to write this story one day so we'll see how it turns out i won't update unless i get reviews so click that button when your done!

* * *

_" run run run "  
_Thats all i could think the speed was unbelievable. I understood why Edward loved to run so much. It feels like your flying! I suddenly smelt the most delicious smell. I stopped and sniffed again. My Mind shut down and my body instinctively ran toward the smell. I felt the monster inside me roar as it charged it's prey. I drank the sweet liquid before looking at what i killed. I looked down to see the huge bear i had just killed with my bare hands. I guess i really didn't know my own strength. I wiped my mouth off because i could hear Edward coming. He look anxious of what i thought about hunting. I smilied and told him "It's alright Edward. I knew this was going to happen and i'm not sorry about you changing me i love the speed of running it's like i'm flying! and the monster really does take over i had no idea what i was doing until i was done." He embraced me tightly and whispered in my ear "I love you no matter what you are or what you do always remember that"

I smilied and then tackled him to the ground while playfully growling. I pinned him down and kissed him full on the lips. He responded full heartedly no more boundaries.

Suddenly we heard a twig snap then all i saw was bright russet fur exploding out of the boy i once had as a best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

ok so here we go second chapter!! i hope you like this i had a bit of trouble coming up with an i dea but i finally got one so here it is

Disclaimer : i do not own any of the wonderful twilight series no matter how much i wish i did

now on with the story

* * *

"Jacob" I exclaimed loudly. The giant wolf just stared at me with a look of disgust all over his beautiful russet colored face.  
"What are you doing here?" i knew he couldn't answer but i asked anyway.

  
Edward spoke for the first time since Jacob appeard "He says he came to check to see if you were changed yet and seeing you like this had startled him which is why he's in wolf form right now." 

I felt Edwards arms tighten around me presumably from one of Jacobs thoughts. "He asked if you still love him"

I thought for a long moment before replying "Jacob, I'm with Edward now and thats not going to change. I will always love but only as a best friend and never more. I hope that you can find someone for yourself that deserves your whole heart." 

The russet wolf simply nodded his head and ran off. I turned into Edwards chest and cried over the loss of my best friend.

* * *

ok sry guys short chapter i know but i'll update more soon and don't worry jacob will be back in the story i promise.

now if you are kind please review it will help me post faster!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so here's the third chapter in this story of mine.

Read and review and i'll post more soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight no matter how much I wish I did...

Now on with the story...

* * *

I couldn't believe that Jacob would just run away like that. I'm glad he's gone maybe now he can hopefully move on, but i would feel horrible if he never did find someone. But i still love him and I always will. He is/was my best friend it's not like i'm going to be able to get over him in one day. It will take time, and Edward knows so thats why he left me alone today so i could think. I have to put Jacob out of my mind now because I wanted to surprise Edward when he came into our room to get me.

I love vampire hearing. It allows me to sometimes surprise Edward. Like now, I jumped off our bed and hid behind the door and waited for Edward to walk in. He opened the door and stepped into our room. I jumped out and yelled "boo!!!!" he jumped and looked right at me and said "Bella, where are you?" I answered "Right in front of you silly!" I reached out to touch him and when i looked at my arm it was invisible. Edward just looked at me before yelling "Carlisle, I think we found out Bella's power."

Carlisle came into the room and called my name. I responded with a "Right here." He just stared, then smilied and said "I think there's more to your powers but we can't be sure yet. Althought this is quite the interesting power." Edward asked "Can you try becoming visible again?" I thought real hard about being seen and my body slowly became visible again. Carlisle and Edward smilied; I guess they're glad i finally found a power.

That night, Edward and I were sitting in our room quietly listening to music. I had been thinking about Jacob again. I really wanted to make sure he was ok after seeing me as a vampire. I decided I was going to check up on him. I thought hard about being invisible and silent and all of a sudden my body disappeared from view and I ran out of the room before Edward could even notice.I ran out our front door, and towards the woods. I had to be careful of the treaty line but I still could try to listen for him.

I found a spot close to his house but not over the line. I sat and thought about how much i wished i could see Jake on the other side of the line. I looked up and Jacob was standing not five feet away from me. I smiled and asked how he knew I was here. He said "I was sitting with Billy, and all of a sudden i had this thought that I needed to go somewhere. My feet just moved and ran here. Do you think it's one of your Vampire things? I really don't care about your powers. All that matters is that you smell horrible and are a blood sucking leech now!" The venom in his voice was evident. I stood and looked into the eyes of the boy that was once my sun. They weren't the eyes of my Jacob this was the face of the new macho wolf Jacob.

I quietly answered him, "Yea I think that must be my other power. I'll have to ask Carlisle later. But Jacob, can't we still be friends? You stink too, but i'm not calling you a dog so please don't call me a leech! If we can't be friends just tell me now so I can go in peace. And i have to hurry Edward is probably searching for me right now so are we friends or enemies you make the choice."

His face was a show of concern and conflict as he thought. His mouth formed into a frown as he said "Bella, I love you and I always will, but i can't be just friends with you it's not enough. And this whole mortal enemies thing is just to much. No Bella, we can't ever see each other again. Good Bye Bella, and please, stay safe." And after he spoke those words he was gone. I slowly started walking home to the angry vampire that awaited my return.

* * *

How was it?? long enough?? Please review and i'll post soon! thanx for reading! 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so here's the fourth chapter in this story of mine.

Read and review and i'll post more soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight no matter how much I wish I did...

Now on with the story...

* * *

I walked slowly up the long driveway, glancing at the trees on either side of me. I saw the house coming into veiw. I noticed Edward sitting on the porch with his hands over his face. I reached him, and lightly put my hand on his arm. He looked up and said"Bella, Did you get everything taken care of now? I don't think i can stand this anymore. Either you love him or me make a choice." I looked into his normally topaz eyes that were now a black of hate. I calmed myself and answered truthfully, "Edward I already chose you and I don't love him anymore. I would never make the choice to leave you." He smiled at my words, and pulled me into a tight embrace and kissed me lightly on the lips. I kissed him back fiercely and whispered in his ear, "I've got a special treat for you tonight..." and then I ran. Off into the woods, I could feel Edward close on my tail.

I heard him laugh as he relized that I was headed to the meadow. I beat him there by a second. He stepped into the clearing and grabbed my waist and wrestled me to the ground laughing. We laughed in each others arms, and spent the rest of the night watching the stars.

* * *

here you go sry short chapter i know but i'm posting another one soon 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so heres the next update in this story of mine...

sry i haven't posted in so long i had finals and then christmas but i've got time now so i'll post more chapters soon

this is in alice pov of the last chapter...

W/ help from anna lol

* * *

**Alices POV**

Jasper and I were quietly watching t.v. together. I saw a commercial about this new book (breaking dawn), when all of a sudden I saw Bella and Edward off in their meadow. The things they were doing were very... naughty and un-Edward-like. I think i might be scarred for life from seeing them doing THAT. I just laughed and Jasper asked "What's so funny?". I told him what i had seen. He found it just as funny as I did.

We went back to watching television for the rest of the night.

**Bella's POV (the morning after their night in the meadow lol)**

Edward and I lay panting in the grass. We both were entangled in each other's arms. He turn and gently started kissing my neck. I smiled and pulled his chin up so i could press my lips to his. We both knew we had to head back home soon, but neither one of us wanted to. I suddenly thought of something. "Edward, you don't think that Alice saw what we did last night do you?" He chuckled and whispered, "I'm sure she did, but she probably just thought it was funny. Don't worry about it.". I relaxed at Edwards words.

We continued to lay together until Edward's phone rang...

**Alice's POV**

The next morning I had yet another vision of Edward and Bella in the meadow. This one however was not just them having a good time. In this vision they were in serious danger. I had to warn Edward! I picked up my phone and dialed as fast as I could.

It rang once before he picked up. "What is it Alice?" the edge in his voice was clear as a bell.

"You and Bella are in serious danger!" I screamed into the phone.

"What's going on Alice?" He was worried for Bella's sake and I could tell.

"Just come home now! And hurry!" With that I disconnected the call. Only to dial another number.

"Carlisle, we have a problem..."

**Bella's POV**

I watched as Edward flipped open his phone and asked, "What is it Alice?" I heard an edge in his voice as he spoke.

I heard Alice screaming something about danger. I watched as his face showed concern for me. He asked "What's going on Alice?"

His face fell when she disconnected the call. He turned towards me and spoke fast. "Grab my hand and don't let go we have to leave right now."

I nodded and we took off running...

* * *

I hope this satisfied ur longing for long chapters. i'll post as soon as i get reviews


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone i told u i'd post if i got reviews and i got a couple so i'll post...

this chapter was really fun to write so i hoep u enjoy it!!!!

* * *

Alice's POV 

"Carlisle, we have a problem,."

"What is it Alice?" I could hear the concerned edge in his voice. He was so protective of his family. I see where Edward picked that habit up.

"I just saw Jane coming to check on the family, and..." I was afraid to tell him.

"What is it Alice just spit it out!" He was impatient.

"Edward and Bella ran into Jane in the meadow. They fought her because she tried to take Bella away. They killed her Carlisle! Then the rest of the Volturi came and.. I couldn't see anything else because the wolves got involved."

Carlisle was silent. He then responded. "Call the wolves and warn them that vampires are going to be in the area, and tell them not to harm any of them. Got it?"

"Sure, I'll get right on it. "

"And Alice leave Edward and Bella to me. OK?"

"I already warned them that there was danger. I told them to leave the meadow and head home."

"Thank you Alice. I hope this works." He sighed.

"Your welcome Carlisle. Please just try to stop them. I don't want to see this end badly."

"I'll do my best" He calmly responded. "Good Bye"

And with that the phone disconnected. And I dialed yet another number. This one to someone whom I wouldn't normally care about, but in this case, they were to important to forget. I only could hope that no one would get hurt...

* * *

There you go yet another update this week wow i'm doing good lol... review please!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so here's the seventh chapter in this story of mine.

Read and review and i'll post more soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight no matter how much I wish I did...

Now on with the story...

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I was laying lazily on the small sofa in front of the television, when I heard the phone ring. Seeing as Billy wasn't home, I grudginly got up to answer it.

"Hey, Who is it?"

"Jacob, it's Alice, I have important news concerning some vampires that might be in the area later." I groaned I didn't want to listen to any thing from the leeches that stole MY precious Bella. No, I gave her up. I don't need her, although I do need to know what Alice knows.

"Well, what's the info?" I waited for her response.

"I had a vision that Bella and Edward got in a fight with a very important vampire coven. They ended up killing one of the members in my vision. That won't be happening, because we have already made sure they are nowhere near where this is supposed to take place. However, in this vision, I lost "sight" of things from your involvement. So, If you smell any vampires around, please don't hurt them, for they are like the royalty of our kind. I only want to keep everyone safe. They will not harm anyone on your territory, because they are civilized, but not "vegetarians" like us. Please, Jacob, I'm just asking that you be aware of things before you take any action."

I was processing the information that I had just been told. There are vampires coming, but they won't hurt us. How can that work? Vampires are heartless leeches. However, I had to say that the vampire might have a point. If they are special, then we should be careful. We don't want to start unecesarry wars.

"Thank you for the information, I'll pass it on to the rest of the pack." I hastily scribbled a note to Billy before hanging up on the vampire and dashing out the door.

* * *

I changed into my wolf form and ran through the woods to the place where i heard sam's "voice" coming from. I ended up in the small clearing we used to meet in. I spoke in my head so everyone could hear, "There are vampires coming. They are from that leeches "special" coven. We have been asked to not harm them in order to keep peace. They will not hunt on our territory." I heard sam's voice again, "Thank you Jacob for the valuable information. We will accept their requests, as long as we feel it is fair. If they break the peace we will have no choice but to fight back." I nodded my head in agreement. We carefully established a patrol of our borders just to keep on the safe side. The next few days will be long.

* * *

there you go another chapter today!!! i'm not sure if i'll be able to get something up tomorrow but i will try for all of u loyal readers. so review to help me post faster!!!! 


End file.
